God's last chant
by kasai tenshi
Summary: What is the mystery behind the shinigami's existence? Is there any God in the world? And if it is, how does he think about the new God, Kira? Is God the true justice?Major spoilers for manga's ending! ONESHOT


**This is my first Death Note fanfic, I hope you'll like it. ****MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MANGA'S ENDING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I own the ideas in this story.**

* * *

God's last chant

_It's not like they care__. It's not like they hear your cry. Not anymore._

At first, it was a world like any another- a human world. But since then, allot of things had changed. _They_ didn't care anymore. There was only about money and power. It had always been like this, but now it had surpassed the normal limit. They had become greedy and selfish, every single one of them. Not even in one chest was tightening a warm feeling. No. It was too late to do anything. And because of this, they ended up destroyed by their absurd and human desire to be God-like. Humans always wanted that. They couldn't accept that some high-up being was ordering them around. They wanted to take charge of their own pathetic existences. Nothing was enough for their lust, for their egoism, for their self-centered ego. They slashed anything in their way just to become merely "gods".

However, this did not last long. Because gods don't die, and they did. Everyday. Killed by the ones sharing the same human blood as their very own. They were just massacring one another for their lust. For their "ideals". For their "justice".

God thought turning dark: "Wanting to be God-like? Done!"

And as God said, they really become gods. To be more specific, Death Gods. _Shinigami_.

What they once did of pleasure and lust, now they were obligated to do in order to survive- they had to kill. As simple as that. They were cursed to never unleash the mysteries of their existence and to wander forever in their rotten world. God was feeling pain for the first time. And he was God! God realized that the creatures he had made turned bad only because of him, because of his own longing to be loved, to be idolatrized, to be prayed at and to be seen as God. Pretty human longing. Since he took himself as a model when he made humans… what else could he have expected than them having the same longing?

At first, _shinigami_ were killing one another with their "Death Notes". Soon, there wouldn't have been any of them in that world…

But meanwhile, God decided that he could just make another world, but this time, he would do something more… he would give the people something called "conscience", supposed to stop them when they wanted to do something bad. God thought that this was a good plan. And, anyhow, he just couldn't live on with that longing, so it didn't really matter if the humans were to turn bad again. But he desperately thought they wouldn't…

And how bad was he mistaking…

Now the humanity was blooming. There were still wars and crimes, and other bad things, but God was proud that every single human had a good undeniable side. No matter how bad could be one human, it was always something good about him, thought God satisfied as he watched the man who killed his parents patting a little cat and smiling cheerfully.

But things were not always that simple… when _shinigami_ found out that God made a new world, they turned mad. They thought, "How can God do something like this, after he cursed us? This new-human brats deserve a lesson!". And so on the first _shinigami_ wrote the first new-human name in his Death Note, and the human died in an instant. They were all happy, and they started killing only new-humans, in order to preserve their race.

One day, one _shinigami_ thought of something pretty cocky… he would write God's name in the Death Note!

In the same time, God noticed that people were following the path of destruction, just like their predecessors did. And he turned mad at them. And so began the World War I.

Than he felt a very unpleasant sensation… a _shinigami_ had just wrote his name in a Death Note?! God was in turmoil. He shouted all over the _shinigami_'s world:

"Fine! Have it your way! From now on, you can kill every human you want, and their remaining lifespan will add to yours! You will be able to see them from your world! But from now on, I shall never let my voice reach you and you shall fall into oblivion! And if you will save any human by increasing their lifespan, you shall die! With no comeback! Forever! I curse you to never be free to love and to sink into your empty world, with nothing to do then killing all the remaining eternity!"

These were God's words, and every single _shinigami_ was now aware of them. At that moment, a new era was beginning… The one in which God finally sank into darkness, with no light he could hang on. The human world felt into despair, being ruled only be itself and by the playful, envious and cruel _shinigami_.

Allot of time passed since then, or so it seemed to God. Humans were beginning to resemble more and more the now_ shinigami_. It was hopeless. There was like an unending circle, with God creating humans and the humans turning bad. And it couldn't be stopped. Even God was bounded by that. There was no escape. He had made everything, but now it seemed more like everything made Him.

The _shinigami_ were very bored. Their only entertainment was gambling and killing. Their bodies "evolved", so they had no human needs as eating or sleeping. However, they could eat if they wanted to. But none of them wanted something like that… the food in their world was no more suited for eating. Everything had a terrible taste, because their climate was desert-like.

One day, a _shinigami_ was so bored that he thought of something which would be "interesting". He procured himself a second Death Note and dropped it on Earth. Nobody knew what was about to happen, and the god only wanted some good entertainment. The _shinigami_'s name was Ryuuku.

The Death Note happened to land in Japan, in a high-school's yard from the Kanto district. Just in front of the eyes of a student who was boringly glancing through the window during his classes. He simply picked it, considering it a good prank and nothing more. He read the "How to use" attached to the notebook, which Ryuuku cleverly added before dropping the note, so the humans would know the rules and eventually use it.

The student haven't given any attention to the notebook… however he considered it a bit too well-made to be only a prank, so he merely decided to test it, only because of boredom. Then he had a real shock: it worked!

Later Ryuuku visited him, and he was surprised to find out how many people the boy had killed. But not any people- he had killed only criminals. And they were all dieing by default heart attacks. The boy's logic followed: if the people would notice this, they will think that somebody was finally making justice. They will believe **God** was finally making justice. They will believe he was God. His name was Yagami Light. And he dreamed being the world's new God. Ryuuku said that a human who uses the Death Note will go to neither heaven nor hell. But Light wasn't believing in heaven neither in hell. He wasn't believing in God either. He was a god-less god. Or at least he was aspiring to be one.

But he knew so little… Ryuuku was laughing inside at this new-human's dumbness. Light was saying he was justice, but Ryuuku merely considered him funny, and worth his attention. The _shinigami_ thought that humans were just reediting their own mistakes, and sooner or later they would sink into darkness, with no god to get them out. That's why Ryuuku laughed so often and said humans were interesting. Because humans were just fools, with or without their absurd and hilarious "justice".

Ryuuku followed Light all the time, because it was his duty to do so, with a human having his notebook. He was supposed to do so until either Light died of forfeited his ownership of the Death Note.

One day, looking upon the human world, God noticed that the bad people were dieing every day, and he was puzzled. Seeing that a human had gained possession of a _shinigami_'s Death Note, God was full with anger. He saw that this human was now called "God" by allot of people. But He was God! A long time ago… God merely smiled and said to himself:

"He calls himself justice? Let him be! He calls himself God? Let him be! And let him go mad like me, after realizing justice does not exist in his damned world!"

God was eventually anxious, but he was also entertained as much as Ryuuku, the _shinigami_. He watched the human's pathetic attempt to save his world by killing. Indeed, humans were good at killing. Just like the previous ones. God sighed- this was not something to last long. Then another note landed on Earth. It was just a childish game. Whatever they did, humans were not able to overcome their humanity. They could not be gods, but not because they died, but because God was not God. Because even the almighty God was human too. Not **a** human, but human. In his own way. That was why whatever Kira did, he would never be able to become a god. From the very beginning he didn't stand a chance. Well, at least, he could die trying.

Ryuuku was pleased to observe the world's change. If at first everybody called Kira a murderer, now they worshiped him. After many years, Light managed to rule the world as Kira. Of course, it was never easy. But Light was a genius- it was not like somebody would ever be able to stop him. Only himself. As time passed, he became more and more careless and full of himself, being very sure of his position as God.

And then it happened- he was finally defeated, and Ryuuku wrote his name in his Death Note, as the deal stated. Thinking back, the _shinigami _had always admired Light's confidence and stubbornness, and he thought he would be able to overcome everything. Well, guess he let himself too carried away. After all, it was only a mere human playing on his stage. And all humans die, one way or another. That Ryuuku knew for sure.

God laughed as the other "God" passed away. He went so insane that he lost everything, even his brilliant mind. And he got nowhere, he simply vanished from existence, with no escape for his cursed soul. That was it. It didn't matter anyway, because heaven and hell did not exist, as Light surely stated long time ago. There was merely another stance for those who died. They were going _elsewhere_, nor good neither bad. Just following a lead to another world. God did not bother to see where exactly was this world. It just was, like many other things, which God did not know. Not anymore.

He watched as the world was returning to normal, to greed and malice. Maybe Kira _was_ a god. A human and mortal one. Just like L, one of the rivals he had had. Everybody was trying to impose their own justice, if God was not imposing his own. Or at least if God's justice didn't seem like justice to the humans. What was this justice anyway? Even God did not know the answer to his and humans' question. But he knew what wasn't. And justice wasn't playing God nor playing with justice. Justice wasn't Light, neither L. Justice wasn't necessarily the will to make the world a better place. But it was the will to make humans better creatures. Not by fear, neither by tolerance. By letting them be. By making them happy.

* * *

**This was it! Please R&R :)**


End file.
